


Just remember I love you

by Sheedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheedy/pseuds/Sheedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just remember I love you

Just remember I love you.

 

As Snape let himself into his quarters he thought back over the days events. He poured himself a glass of Ogden's Finest and sat in front of the fire, the graduation ceremony came to mind. The students seemed more relaxed than he had seen them in a long time. That could be due to Potter defeating the Dark Lord last summer. 

Snape had to admit a grudging respect for Potter. The boy survived the Dursley' s and Voldemort. It was a toss up as to which was worse. Still he never lost the will not only to survive but to thrive. His early induction into the Aurors was proof enough of that. 

Speaking of Aurors, Ron Weasley had also made it into the ranks. He deserved it on his own merits much to Snape's surprise. The turbulent redhead had matured much over the summer. His temper was under control and he seemed to whine less. He had also learned wandless magic when Harry hand't. 

That brought Snape around to Hermione Granger. She was by far his favorite out of the three. Intelligent, easily taught, and she had grown into a beautiful young lady. Gads, where did that come from?!! Maybe last summer, he answered himself. 

Most of the Order had spent the summer at Grimauld Place training for the final battle. Snape had helped the DA learn more advanced spells. He and Granger had worked out a few new spells and brewed a few new potions together. She had the ability to think outside the box and was very creative. Truth be told he actually enjoyed the mental exercise he got from their discussions. 

His thought turned to the night they were in the potions lab debating the most effective way to improve the Wolves bane potion when the Dark Mark on his arm began to burn. Hermione just told him to be careful and left the room. The Potions Master did not remember returning to Headquarters later. The only thing he remembered clearly was waking up in his room around noon the next day. He thought he remembered bits of a dream about Granger holding his hand and singing to him as he tried to fight off the after effects of the curses he had been subjected to. The song had been unfamiliar to him and said something about "When your dreams are dying, when your on the run, Just remember I love you and it'll be alright". Snape chuckled to himself. There was no way she had taken care of the Great Greasy Bat and sang to him. It occurred to him that he could never be that lucky. On that thought, he decided it was time to go to bed before he got completely drunk and convinced himself that he might someday be truly happy.

Snape entered his bedchamber and was instantly aware that something was out of place. His quick eyes landed on a beautifully carved wooden box on his night stand. It was about 6 inches by 6inches square and had snakes carved along the sides. A quick pass of his wand told him it was not deadly. He advanced to get a better look at it and saw a note on top. It said:

To Prof. Snape,  
Thanks for more than you know.  
Just remember.  
Hermione Granger

He slowly opened the box and the sound of a half remembered song came out. 

When it all goes crazy and the thrill is gone  
The days get rainy and the nights get long   
When you get that feeling you were born to lose  
Staring at your ceiling, thinking of your blues   
When there's so much trouble that you want to cry  
The world has crumbled and you don't know why  
When your hopes are fading and they can't be found  
Dreams have left you waiting, friends have let you down  
Just remember I love you   
And it'll be alright   
Just remember I love you, more than I can say.

Snape didn't even grab his outer robes or his cloak as he ran for the apparation point. Wearing only his black jeans and a black silk shirt he quickly apparated to the Trans Atlantic Portkey Terminal. He had to catch her before she left for university in America. She was supposed to leave in 5 minutes. As he landed in the terminal he saw her several feet away saying goodbye to Potter and Weasly. He rushed over to stand in front of her and stopped short, he had no idea what to say.

Hermione smiled at him and he said the first thing that came to mind, "It seems in my rush to catch you I have neglected to think of exactly what I should say." Much to his delight she said,"That's Ok Severus, how about saying I feel the same way and please stay?" 

Both Harry and Ron gasped when a wide smile broke across Snapes face and he said," As usual, right in one Miss Granger". He pulled her into his arms for a hug to the sound of Ron whispering, "She's the brightest witch of her age with the worst taste in men" Harry answered,"You should know Ron."

 

The End

 

Thank You to Firefall for the wonderful song


End file.
